


details

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, well this is kind of overdue, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she tastes like the 99-cents-a-pack pens he’d had found in the Staples deal of the week bin</p>
            </blockquote>





	details

He holds her hand on a June night when the stars are so close to the earth that you can reach out to grab one and keep it in your pocket.

They’re on the boardwalk and the ocean waves seek the sand, resulting in occasional sprays from the sea. Her excitement melds with the others’ on the pier and she’s running, pulling him along with her to a booth for a carnival game involving china plates and a baseball.

**+**

She goes home with a stuffed squid that’s nearly her size and she keeps it on her bed, dressed in the sweatshirt he gave her that one night it hit the upper sixties.

**+**

He kisses her in the tree house he built with his older brother when he was eight years old.

They’ve spent the latter part of the afternoon connecting the freckles on their bodies with ballpoint pens and the sun mixes their sweat with ink, creating drying patterns all over their shoulders.

She kisses him back immediately.

**+**

She tastes like the 99-cents-a-pack pens he’d had found in the Staples deal of the week bin.

**+**

This time, she kisses him hard when they’re sitting on one of the picnic tables outside of the neighborhood Dairy Queen.

It’s late, around ten, and the cicadas sing their gentle lullabies as the joint slowly empties out, leaving the pair the only customers.

She watches him with a steady eye, periodically licking her ice cream cone. She bites through its thin chocolate shell, exposing the clean vanilla soft serve. She sees him pick up the quintessential red plastic spoon and carve out a scoop of chocolate ice cream from the paper cup in his hands. He guides the spoon into his mouth and he swallows, mulling over the familiarity of her hands entwined with his. He loses his train of thought somewhere around the time she held his hand on the dock during the Fourth of July, when he’d brought her sparkers and they watched the fireworks mirror themselves on the water together.

He doesn’t even notice the ice cream smeared across his mouth until she leans over after putting her free hand on his shoulder, to seal the gap between them and kisses him. He shifts closer to her and the hand that’s not holding his cup of ice cream rests on the curve of her waist. She pushes his mouth open with hers, tasting the chocolate on his tongue and she revels in its flavor.

She should’ve gotten the Midnight Truffle Blizzard instead.

**+**

When they finally pull apart to breathe, she discovers that her vanilla dipped cone has melted into a puddle dripping down her hand and onto the bench of the picnic table.

**+**

He takes her for a drive out on the freeway that cuts through the forests surrounding their town.

She rolls all of the windows down and for the first time since the day he’s met her, she lets her hair down. She holds the corner of the red headband that previously imprisoned her flaxen hair with her thumb and forefinger, and watches it drift away in the wind as the pick-up truck gathers speed.

They’re not heading for anywhere particular.

**+**

He pulls up to the two-story Colonial and watches as she climbs out of his rusty truck. She walks over to the driver’s window and she stands on her tippy toes to kiss him.

He insists on accompanying her to her front door and she relents. He gets out of the car noisily and she waits for him. They hike up her driveway in silence and he loiters while she punches in the string of numbers to get her garage door to open.

She turns to face him while the heavy door yawns and she gives him a tiny wave. He lifts his non-pocketed hand in response.

**+**

On his way back to his truck, he bumps into the passenger door and she laughs, calling him a dork.

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be part one of a three part summer au and i apologize for the shit title


End file.
